Summer Romance
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: The sun is shining on Happy Tree Beach, but Flaky is alone in her tent. Giggles enters to come out of the closet to Flaky. What happens next?


**Another Flaky X Giggles story by me, but this story is a little more appealing than **_**Christmas Cinderella**_**. Read on to find out why.**

* * *

Summer Romance

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Flaky was not exactly wild about going to the beach. True – Flaky can always overcome her problems with the sun by applying sun cream, bringing a tent with her for shade and putting on sunglasses, a sun cap and a rash T-shirt. She can always overcome her problem with the hot sand by wearing sandals. She can always overcome her problems with thirst and hunger by bringing food, water and enough money to buy some more supplies. Toilets were plentiful. Happy Tree Beach was also big enough to eliminate overcrowding and small enough to eliminate isolation. The one thing Flaky disliked about the beach was the close proximity to the sea.

Naturally, Flaky spent the first hour and a half of her time at the beach in her tent. This enabled the little red porcupine to miss a series of tragic events. For example, Cub was dragged out to the ocean by the current until he got eaten by a shark. Pop witnessed it and he had every opportunity to stop the current bringing about his son's demise. As it was, however, Pop just stood there in shock and went insane when the shark took his son away from him. Not wanting to accept the fact that all of this was his own fault, Pop blamed it on Flippy because he happened to be walking by as Cub was harrowingly devoured. He punched Flippy in the face, thus triggering Flippy's post-traumatic stress disorder. Flippy returned the punch, which was more forceful and resulted in Pop falling to the ground. Flippy seized the opportunity to emphasise which bear was the strongest, and to everyone else's horror, Flippy did this in **public**. At least it pleased the Yaoi fan-girls and Toothy.

* * *

Flaky was reading _The Hunger Games_ when she heard Giggles' voice from outside.

"Flaky, are you in there?" asked Giggles.

"Sure, come on in," Flaky replied.

Giggles zipped open the flap and entered the tent. She zipped the flap shut when she was fully inside the tent.

"I heard some commotion outside," said Flaky. "I wonder what it was."

"Oh, you don't want to know that," Giggles assured her.

"Well, I am probably going to find that out sooner or later, so you might as well tell me," said Flaky.

"In that case, let's just say that for the next few hours, Cub will be in Heaven and Pop will have Flippy's AIDS," replied Giggles.

Flaky closed the book. "Just what I thought," she stated. "So what else brings you here?" she asked, aware that one reason Giggles joined Flaky in the tent was to avoid any more disturbing events.

"To avoid the heat of the day," Giggles responded. "Last night, Lumpy the weatherman said that temperatures will not reach 23 degrees Celsius this afternoon. Obviously, I believed him, so I neglected to bring my umbrella."

The pink chipmunk and the red porcupine laughed in unison.

"There is a third reason as well," Giggles added. "I was worried if you were alone."

Flaky blushed. "Aw, thank you Giggles, you're so sweet!" she beamed. "I sure hope Cuddles didn't hear me say that."

"Don't worry, we've decided to just be friends from now on," Giggles assured her.

Flaky remembered. "Oh yeah," she said, "you guys broke up about a month ago. I sure hope Disco Bear had nothing to do with it."

"No, he didn't," said Giggles. "Cuddles and I broke up because we could never make it to second base. Not that he was a sex-addict or something along those lines. It's just that we discovered I had no real romantic spark for him, so we decided that we'd just be close friends. After dating Russell, Cro-Marmot, the Mole and Flippy within two weeks, I discovered why I never had that spark for Cuddles. I play for the other team."

"Oh, so you're a lesbian?" Flaky wondered.

"It's true," sighed Giggles. "I've been having those same-sex attractions for years, but I dismissed it as bi-curiosity. But after Flippy and I decided to just remain friends as well, I discovered that it was not bi-curiosity. I started seeing several shrinks, not including Lumpy for** obvious** reasons, and I finally came to terms with my homosexuality."

Flaky was surprised. Sure, any girl who is constantly having this many boyfriends within a short space of time is unlikely to be straight or bisexual. But she simply thought Giggles wasn't trying hard enough, or that the boys she dated weren't trying hard enough, or both. After all, Disco Bear is often hitting on Giggles, and he never hits on lesbian or asexual women and girls, which was why Flaky was immune to Disco Bear's horrible flirting. Then again, Disco Bear views the LGBT population rather stereotypically. If it weren't for Flaky's flakes, Flippy's lisp when he's not flipped out or Toothy's 'effeminate' mannerisms; it would never cross Disco Bear's mind that Flaky and Toothy were homosexuals and that Flippy was bisexual. Disco Bear was shocked when he learned that Mime, who dresses like a 'fairy' and has a lisp (which was why he never talks), was straight.

"Does everyone else know that you're a lesbian?" asked Flaky.

"You're the last person in this town I have told, apart from Disco Bear," Giggles informed her. "He'd never believe me. If you want to know why I told you last, well, the one I've been having those feelings over the past few years was **you**."

Silence filled the tent for the next few minutes. It suddenly broke when Flaky reached over, wrapped her arms around Giggles' neck and kissed the chipmunk on the lips. Giggles was dumbfounded at first. But she gently placed her hands on Flaky's sides. They broke free for oxygen. Giggles returned the kiss.

"Giggles, I've been having feelings for you as well for the past few weeks," Flaky informed her when they finished their second kiss. "I didn't tell anyone because I was too shy. I am glad the feelings are mutual."

"Me too," smiled Giggles. "I love you Flaky!"

"Aw, I love you too!" beamed Flaky.

And so, Flaky and Giggles slept together in the tent as they waited for the heat of the day to pass, holding each other as they dosed off to Dreamland. It will be the first dream about the two of them together that is based on reality.

It was going to be one long happy summer between Giggles and Flaky.

* * *

**Aw, nothing like some summer romance, especially if it is femslash. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. It was really fun to write it, and hopefully this pairing becomes more popular. We really need more femslash in the **_**Happy Tree Friends**_** fandom.**

**Wish me luck with my forthcoming exams!**


End file.
